The Daughter of a Death Eater
by EvanPotter14
Summary: This is the story of Sylvania Malfoy, oldest child of Lucius and Narcissica Malfoy, and her relationship with her father from childhood to adulthood little plot-bunnies will follow us throughout the story
1. Love

_**Hi there,ok Sylvania Malfoy is a character I've created. She is about 2 years older than Draco. This will be about 18 oneshot/short stories about Sylvania and her dad, one for about every year of her life, from childhood to adulthood.  
**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced around the hallway. He didn't know he was capable of feeling this way. Worry and overwhelming love for a child he had never even met. It was strange that someone he hadn't seen could had this hold on him, and the worry, what if his wife wasn't alright, what if his daughter wasn't.

Lucius continued to pace, followed by his thoughts and feelings when the midwife finally poked her head out the door and told him that they were both safe. Lucius felt the worry that had been holding on to him for the past few hours slip off his shoulders.

Slowly, he walked into the room and towards the bed where his wife sat. In Narcissica's, his breath caught, there she was, his daughter. The words he had never considered until a few months ago now filled his heart with joy and love.

He slowly, reverently took her from his wife's arms. Almost afraid to, he looked down into the face of his daughter. She was perfect, he knew that immediately. Her Sapphire-blue eyes blinked up at his cool grey ones. She had his light blonde hair, unusually much for a baby. She was his daughter, and she was perfect.

Her tiny fist suddenly grabbed his pinky finger and held on tightly. Then her tiny mouth formed a perfect "o" as he yawned and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she was asleep.

Lucius could not believe all the feelings inside of him. The white-hot lump inside of his chest exploded. He was filled with pure joy and love. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, she made him feel alive.

Quietly, the new family sat on the bed in Malfoy Manor, completely content. After a few minutes, Narcissica spoke softly, "I was thinking we should name her Sylvania Hope. Sylvania after my grandmother, and Hope for the joy she'll bring to these troubled times, and for the hope that she'll grow up in better ones.

The names felt perfect to Lucius, and he couldn't think of a better one for his daughter. He told his wife so.

And it was there, as he sat next to his beautiful wife and sleeping daughter, that Lucius malfoy made a silent promise to himself, the promise that his daughter would grow up happy, and not the daughter of a death eater.


	2. Laughs

_**Hi! I got some requests for an early update, so here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer- Sylvania is the only character that I own, everything else goes to J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Age 2)**

Lucius Malfoy sighed, it had been two years since his daughter was born, and he was no closer to defeating Voldermort than he had been then. It was true that he had changed, he was kinder, gentler, and his heart was no longer the evil it had been, but he was still a death eater. True, he stayed only to protect his family and defeat Voldemort, but was he putting his family in more danger by staying, spies were not tolerated by the dark lord.

The only person Lucius knew he could count on was Severus, but even that was risky. Narcissica was pregnant again, and he couldn't afford to take the wrong gamble.

Exhausted, Lucius sank down onto the couch in his living room. He ran his hand over his face, too tired to think anymore.

Finally, he got up to go to his study, knowing another sleepless night awaited him.

When he walked into the hall, he saw her. His little princess toddling towards him.

"Daddy!" He melts at the word. She came towards him, and before she could reach him, she stopped and started twirling, just turning in circle right there in the middle of the hall. When she stumbled, Lucius swooped in and picked her up.

"Daddy, I'm tizzy," she told him seriously. Lucius smiled and hugged her. Then he looked her in the eyes and said, "you know, the only was to cure dizziness is, to be tickled!" He began to tickle her, and her shrieking toddler laugh finally penetrated through the gloom.

It cleared the fog, and lifted the darkness that had covered him for far too long. HE suddenly was filled with an unexplainable joy.

And then, right there in the middle of the war, in part of the darkest time of his life, Lucius suddenly laughed. It was a deep belly laugh that filled the entire room.

Narcissica heard it and walked out into the hall to find her husband and daughter in the hall laughing uncontrollably. She smiled, and a some of the light returned to her tired eyes.

Lucuis looked around at his giggling, happy daughter, his smiling wife with his yet unborn child that he already love so much, and he knew that this was why he would keep on fighting, this was something to fight for.


	3. Decisions- part 1

_**Sylvania's Age- 3)**_

"Have you had enough traitor?" Voldemort asked the trembling figure on the ground. "Looks like knocked out from the pain," he leered, lifting the curse.

"Malfoy, take him outside and finish this filth," he ordered.

Mutely, Lucius levitated the limp body and left the room. In an empty room he dropped it onto a table.

A sick feeling filed his stomach, he hadn't preformed the killing curse since Sylvania was born, he had only gone on group missions, and with Bellatrix with him, he had never needed to. But now defying a direct order from Voldemort himself would mean nothing but death for Lucius and his family. Steeling himself, and purposely not not looking at the face of his soon to be victim, Lucius raised his wand when the unconscious man mumbled something.

Lucius could clearly understand the word, "Molly".

For the first time, Lucius looked into the face of the man before him. He reeled,he knew this man. Arthur Weasley, they had been in the same year at Hogwarts, even friends of sorts, that was until Lucius started getting involved in the dark arts. He remembered hearing that Arthur had gotten married shortly after graduation. Molly must be his wife, this man was not only his old friend, he was a husband, he had a family.

Suddenly a memory surfaced of Arthur in Diagon Alley with his wife, holding in each hand the arm of identical twin toddlers who were trying to escape, a few slightly older boys were jostling for his attention, and Molly pushing a stroller.

Oh Lord, this man was a father. How could Lucius kill this man, knowing that he had a wife and children anxiously waiting for his return.

Arthur's suddenly opened his eyes, the were filled with pain and fear.

Lucius suddenly blurted out, "Molly, that's her name isn't it?"

Arthur's face whitened in terror. "please, you've got me, torture me, kill me, but leave my family alone! My kids need their mother!"

Lucius looked around, even though he knew that the room was empty, and locked the door.

Before his old schoolmate could continue, Lucius cut him off. "Listen," he whispered quickly, "I'm really sorry, but at this point it's either you or my family. Yours should be safe though, I heard they made it to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's watching them."

Sighing, he continued, "I can let you write a good bye note that I promise will make it to your family though." He thrust a quill and parchment into the astonished Arthur's arms.

He blinked, then proceeded to scribble furiously. After a few minutes he thrust 8 marked scrolls into Lucius' hands. Lucius glanced down at them, one caught his eye. The label read, _To Ginny, my Princess. _He blinked, suddenly it was like it truly hit him for the first time, Arthur had a daughter, a little girl somewhere who would never know her dad, he had sons, boys who would have to discover how to be men without their father to guide them, a wife, who would have to bear the weight of it all and still put on a happy face for her children and continue alone.

Weren't his own children why he was trying to change, and now Arthur's would grow up hating him, he would be the man that took away their father before they could remember him. How could Lucius' own children ever be proud of him if all he was was a murderer?

Suddenly, an insane thought entered his head. He could do it, help Arthur escape, pretend he had killed him and disposed of the body, and rush home to get Narcissica and the kids and go into hiding. It would be risky, but he couldn't kill this man.

"Arthur, we need to hurry, you need to get to your family and protect them!" he told the startled man. "You can only apparate in and out of here with a dark mark, so I'll have to take you. Hold on." With that he spun on his heel and apparated, dragging Arthur Weasley with him.

They reappeared before the Hogwarts gate with a 'pop'.

Suddenly alarms sounded, 5 seconds later none other than Albus Dumbledore appeared a few feet away, wand raised.

Arthur shouted, "Wait Albus, don't fire! He's here in peace! Severus was right!"

"Arthur! Molly's been worried sick, I'd given you up for dead! But why now Lucius?"

Lucius was surprised, he'd expected Dumbledore to not believe him. Caught off guard, he said, "Because, I couldn't kill a fellow father, I'm directly defying Volemort by doing this, he must already know, I have to go home, just keep the Weasley's safe! But one thing, why did you believe me?"

Dumbledore replied simply, "why are you doing this?"

"Because. I can't be the man I once was, I can't do that to my family!"

Dumbledore looked at him calmly, you are speaking the truth, Severus was right, he has been trailing you for the past week per my command, get your family and return quickly, I'll give you protection.

Lucius listened and then aparated away.

As his kitchen materialized around him, he realized that he was too late...

_**Yes, Cliffhanger! I need at least 2 more reviews before the next chapter!**_


	4. Decisions- part 2

_**Sylvania is still 3)**_

* * *

_As the kitchen materialized around him, Lucuis suddenly realized he was too late..._

The room was in disarray, chairs were knocked over, the door was swinging on only 1 hinge, and the was a smoking hole in the wall. Lucius' heart stopped.

He dashed to his study where his wife knew he kept the emergency portkey. It was gone.

In a panic, he tore through the house, from room to room, screaming their names. He ran into Sylvania's room, collapsing by her bed filled with grief, with no idea what to do or where to go.

Suddenly 2 letters appeared in front of him with a short burst of flame. Lucius snatched the first one, it was from Dumbledore, it read-

_Lucius,_

_Your wife and son arrived here about a minute after you left. They are safe. Narcissica says that death eaters burst into your house and tried to capture her and the children. She said she made it as far as the portkey with both children._

_Just before she touched it, a death eater ripped your daughter away from her, and the portkey took her and Draco before she could do anything._

_She said that she was unable to return because she didn't have the dark mark, she finally sought for help at Hogwarts, where she found me waiting._

_I regret to say that we have no way of finding or retrieving your daughter._

_I am sorry,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Lucius reached for the second letter. It was much shorter saying only-

_We have her, come to the Lestrange Manor immediately or she will die._

Slowly Lucius stood, and without a second thought he apparated to the Lastrange Manor...

* * *

P.S. did I mention this is set on Halloween night 1981? Just putting that out there, do what you want with it...

* * *

_**Please! I need some reviews, I feel like I'm the only one reading this! Tell me something, do you think the plot is believable? What should happen next? Even requests for future chapters!**_


	5. Decisions- part 3

_**Hi! This Chapter was very hard for me to write, I also had to make a lot of decisions, and so I guess you'll have to read it and see, and REVIEW!**_

* * *

Slowly, Lucius stood, and without a second thought, he apparated to the Lestrange Manor.

The sight that welcomed him was far from pleasant. At least 5 death eaters surrounded him, wands out.

A low voice croaked, "Come quietly, or she'll pay."

Lucius shuddered inwardly, he knew that voice, it belonged to Vincent Crabbe Sr., a boy who had been in his year and house in Hogwarts. So this was where 7 years of friendship got you. Lucius complied to his orders and let himself be lead out of the room.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Vincent chuckled darkly, "you'll see soon enough."

The group slowly wound their way through the countless halls of the Lestrange Manor, until they stopped in front of a grand doorway. Vincent knocked twice. A voice that chilled Lucius to the bone with only one word, "enter."

Roughly, several death eaters pushed Lucius into the room and shut the door behind him. If he had been terrified before, it was nothing compared to how he now felt.

The only furniture in the room was a large, throne-like armchair. In that chair sat Voldemort himself, and perched in his laugh was Sylvania. Her hands, feet, and mouth were bound, simply out of cruelty Lucius guessed. Her face was red and tear-stained. Tears ran continually down her cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius could see Bellatrix Lurking in the corner.

"You have me, torture me, kill me, but don't kill my daughter," the words weren't defiant as Arthur Weasley's had been earlier that night, Lucius' came out in a croak.

Voldemort laughed and said, "Lucius, don't worry she will not be killed. It is you and tour wife who must be punished for your defiance. No, I believe that once you two are gone, dear Bellatrix is the next of kin. I assure you that your children will be raised as PROPER purebloods. Yes, Bellatrix will take good care of miss Sylvania and young Draco, won't you?" he said, stroking Sylvania's silky, blonde hair.

Bellatrix cackled in reply.

"You must understand Lucius, I have no room for rebellion, it creates hope, and I plan to extinguish all of it tonight. First in you, and then in the Potters, I will destroy all resistance, and my victory will be complete. But Lucius I have a problem, you are not fully broken, you have defied me, so I cannot allow you to die until I have broken every bit of your defiance, and I need a was to do that. So thought , what is the biggest weakness in the world? Love. And you Lucius love your family very much. You hurt most for someone helpless, your children. And dear Lucius, I believe that a baby could not survive the ordeal I have planned. Thus I came upon your dear daughter.

Slowly, Voldemort drew out his wand and sat Sylvania on the floor. Then he cast a _petrificus totalus _on Lucius. Now, let us see how long it takes to break to break you, then you will die. Calmly, he pointed his wand at Sylvania and said, "_Crucio."_

The little girl's body contorted in pain, though the gag prevented her from screaming. But pain was evident in every piece of her. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, Voldemort lifted the curse.

Lucius continued to struggle fruitlessly against his bonds.

"Silly me," Voldemort said, "I forgot the screams are the best part." He removed Sylvania's gag and repeated the curse. Her screams ripped Lucius' heart apart. Suddenly, her streaming eyes locked on Lucius' broken ones. The sapphire blue eyes that had always trusted him, begged her father for help.

In one swift movement, Lucius broke his bonds, grabbed his daughter, and apparated towards Hogwarts with Voldemort's screams of revenge following him.

* * *

_**There you go! Let me know what you thought of it!**_


	6. Decisions- part 4

_**I know this is short, but I will update in a few hours, a day at most. I have a bunch of school projects that will finish up within a week. Sorry the updates have been so infrequent, that will improve soon.**_

* * *

In one small movement, Lucius broke his bonds, grabbed his daughter, and apparated towards Hogwarts with Voldemort's screams of revenge following him...

The gates had barely materialized before him when they disappeared again. Lucius stumbled into Dumbledore's office.

Lucius collapsed onto the cold stone floor holding his shaking daughter. Narcissica shrieked and rushed over to them.

Dumbledore quickly strode over to the distracted couple.

"Crucius?"

"Yes," Lucius' voice was hoarse.

"Madam Pomphry can help her, but we have to hurry, she's very young and frail." A haggard looking woman rushed over. She scooped the little girl from her father's arms and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Lucius grabbed Dumbledore's sleave before exiting the room after his wife and daughter. "The Potters, he's going after them tonight, soon, maybe even this second. I should've told you he found them earlier, but I didn't get the chance.

Dumbledore looked alarmed for a second, and then he went over to his desk muttering, " Triplets. the prophesy, tonight, Sirius."

He grabbed something off of the desk and walked back over Lucius. "We need to leave now, your daughter will be ok." He grabbed Lucius' sleeve, chanted something, and broke the seal on a piece of parchment in his hand. Lucius felt the pull of a porkey pulling him away.

* * *

_**Ok, this may go slightly off topic for a little while, bur it will tie in later, just bare with me while I figure out all of the details.**_


	7. Decisions- part 5

_**I know this is short, but I will update in a few hours, a day at most. I have a bunch of school projects that will finish up within a week. Sorry the updates have been so infrequent, that will improve soon.**_

* * *

In one small movement, Lucius broke his bonds, grabbed his daughter, and apparated towards Hogwarts with Voldemort's screams of revenge following him...

The gates had barely materialized before him when they disappeared again. Lucius stumbled into Dumbledore's office.

Lucius collapsed onto the cold stone floor holding his shaking daughter. Narcissica shrieked and rushed over to them.

Dumbledore quickly strode over to the distracted couple.

"Crucius?"

"Yes," Lucius' voice was hoarse.

"Madam Pomphry can help her, but we have to hurry, she's very young and frail." A haggard looking woman rushed over. She scooped the little girl from her father's arms and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Lucius grabbed Dumbledore's sleave before exiting the room after his wife and daughter. "The Potters, he's going after them tonight, soon, maybe even this second. I should've told you he found them earlier, but I didn't get the chance.

Dumbledore looked alarmed for a second, and then he went over to his desk muttering, " Triplets. the prophesy, tonight, Sirius."

He grabbed something off of the desk and walked back over Lucius. "We need to leave now, your daughter will be ok." He grabbed Lucius' sleeve, chanted something, and broke the seal on a piece of parchment in his hand. Lucius felt the pull of a porkey pulling him away.

* * *

_**Ok, this may go slightly off topic for a little while, bur it will tie in later, just bare with me while I figure out all of the details.**_


	8. Decisions- part 6

_**Ignore the Triplets comment, my brain is very confused and tends to wander into separate stories, the triplets should make a reappearance later, sorry, I think I finally figured this out...**_

* * *

They landed with a bang in an unfamiliar hallway. In a flash Lucius felt a wand pressed hard against his throat.

"What is he doing here Albus!" James Potter spat.

"He is a double agent, and I believe he has saved your family. It seems that your secret keeper has been compromised."

"Peter would never betrayed us!"

"Power has turned many stronger than him. Now please remove your wand from Lucius' throat, we have to talk." Reluctantly, James lowered his wand. Lucius turned as Dumbledore addressed the 4th occupant in the room.

"Lily, where is Harry? We have to discuss something important!"

"He's sleeping, I'll go get him, no James stay, it's fine. I'll only be a minute." And she hurried out of the room, completely ignoring Lucius.

James turned to Dumbledore, "What are we going to do?"

"We have to go to Hogwarts, I'll explain later, but we aren't safe here."The words had barely left his mouth when a crash came from upstairs. Instantly, the 3 men rushed upstairs. The door to the nursery was ajar. When James pushed it open, Lucius gasped at the carnage. The room had been torn apart. His gaze was quickly drawn to the figure in front of the crib.

Lilly was limp and white.

Dumbledore and James ran over to her, Dumbledore began muttering spells, James slid to his knees in grief. "Wait, James, she isn't gone, she's fighting."

"What!? How?" Dumbledore pointed to the silver locket Lily wore, it must have hit that, and didn't get her with full power. "We need to get her to a healer immediately, we can talk there." With that, they apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

_** And that is a really long, bad way of telling that Lucius became a hero and the world saw he had changed. I was going in a completely irrelevant direction, but I have it back on track now, the last chapter was really bad, I know, but I needed a way to finish up that side track. The next chapter should be back on the original path.**_

_** Thanks! R&R!** _


	9. Dancing with the Princess

**_She spins and she sways_**

**_to whatever song plays,_**

**_without a care in the world,_**

**_and I'm sitting here wearing_**

**_the weight of the world on my shoulders,_**

**_it's been a long day_**

**_and there's still work to do,_**

**_she's pulling at me, saying, _**

**_"Dad I need you, _**

**_there's a ball at the castle, _**

**_and I've been invited, _**

**_and I need to practice my dancing, _**

**_Oh please, daddy, please"_**

**_So I will dance with Cinderella,_**

**_while she is here in my arms,_**

**_'cause I know something the prince never knew,_**

**_oh i will dance with Cinderella,_**

**_I don't want to miss even one song,_**

**_'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight,_**

**_and she'll be gone_**

**That is the beginning of the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. It is what inspired me to write this series. This chapter is pretty much the first part of the song with different words. **

_**Song is by Steven Curtis Chapman, and Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

_**(Age 4)**_

Lucius collapsed down onto his favorite in his favorite armchair on the livingroom and put his head in his hands. The last deatheater trials were still going on. Legal battles, lawyers, and most of all seeing his old friends and housemates scream at him, straining at the bonds that horrible chair.

Lucius groaned. Rabastan Lestrange was on trial at the moment. Rabastan had been a childhood friend of Lucius', but now he had to witness against him.

Lucius suddenly felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sylvania in a bright pink princess dress with a little plastic tiara on her head.

Lucius smiled to himself, even with all of the family heirloom tiaras she had, Sylvania's favorite was always the sheap plastic one she had found in a muggle shop.

He was knocked out of his reveries when Sylvania sais, "Daddy come on, come on, there's a big party at the castle, and they've been waiting for you to come and dance, MR. Teddy isn't very good," she whispered conspiratorily.

Lucius smiled wearily and heaved his tired body out of the chair.

Sylvania grabbed his hand with her tiny one and pulled him to the middle of the room. As soon as they reached it, she started twirling, holding on to his finger and giggling.

Lucius flicked his wand and music pouredinto the room. She grabbed his other hand and stepped on his feet.

Sylvania said, "This is princess dancing music!"

It was an old, lively dancethat Luciushad danced to at the manor's formal balls of his youth. He picked his daughter up and began spinning her around. She laughed and hugger him.

Lucius was suddenly struck by the speed that she was growing up. Even though the last few years had lasted an eternity, it seemed like yesterday that he was holding her for the first time. He was afraid to blink, because it felt like by the time his eyes opened again, seh would be grown up and gone forever, slipping out of his grasp.

He hugged her back tightly and they continued to dance.

* * *

**_Hi, I know I took forever to update, but this chapter was very hard for me to write. I knew exactly what I wanted it to say, but couldn't put it to words and I feel like I didn't capture it properly._**

**_Hey! I need reviews! I am promising that any idea I am given for a future chapter will make it in somewhere in the story! Limited time offer! I want challenges, or what do you think this will go in the future?_**


End file.
